


Оладушки и бекон

by MaryWB



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Makes Pancake, Domestic Goddess derek hale, Fluff, M/M, Peter being Peter, Stiles has a mouth kink, cute sterek, sassy!peter, sterek, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryWB/pseuds/MaryWB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз просыпается в лофте Дерека. В постели Дерека. В объятиях Дерека, а потом Дерек готовит ему завтрак.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Оладушки и бекон

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pancakes and Bacon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320169) by [lauz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauz/pseuds/lauz). 



> Спасибо за бетинг Zay Gadzhieva <3  
> Переведено специально для SSM [Sterek 18+] http://vk.com/ssm_sterek
> 
> Если вам понравился перевод – лайкните оригинал :3

Стайлз резко выныривает из сна: его взгляд расфокусирован, но он может поклясться, что чьи-то сильные руки обвились вокруг его талии, небритый подбородок лежит на его плече и нос аккуратно касается шеи. Он уверен, что пришел в лофт один. Он скулит и пытается отодвинуться от тела, предполагая, что это Скотт.

– Скотт? – Стайлз пытается подвигать плечом. – Скотти, чувак, просыпайся.

– Ты правда думаешь, что Скотт настолько мускулистый? – говорит голос, который точно не принадлежит Скотту. Стайлз уверен, что почувствовал короткое прикосновение губ к плечу. Это заставляет его вскочить, прикрывая свое достоинство.

– Дерьмо, Дерек, что… Что ты?.. Что за хрень Дерек!?

– Я живу здесь. Я уверен, ты знаешь об этом, не так ли? – Дерек закатывает глаза, садясь на постели. – Что **ты** здесь делаешь?

– Да, но тебя не должно было здесь быть как минимум до завтра. И я не могу спать дома, продолжая будить отца своими криками, – стыдливо поясняет Стайлз. Лгать Дереку – бессмысленная затея. – Он думает, что я сижу на наркотиках вместе со Скоттом и Айзеком. Извини. Я, наверное, пойду.

– Да нет, все нормально, оставайся. Я приготовлю завтрак.

Стайлз кивает:  
– Я, пожалуй, эм, оденусь.

Дерек согласно ухмыляется. Не смотря на то, что он не отказался бы от Стайлза, завтракающего в нижнем белье, он не хочет давать Питеру повод посмеяться над ним.  
Одевшись, Стайлз находит Дерека готовящим оладьи и бекон. И ему требуется минутка на осознание этого. Это так мило, по-домашнему и так не по-дерековски. Стайлз замирает в дверном проеме, наслаждаясь видом. На Дереке только черные пижамные штаны и фартук с надписью «Поцелуй повара», и Стайлз просто не может отвести взгляд от перекатывающихся мышц его спины.

– Ты будешь хрустящий или тянущийся бекон? – Дерек даже не оборачивается.

– Э... Тянущийся, думаю. Когда ты вернулся? – спрашивает Стайлз, усаживаясь на столешницу. – Извини, что я был в твоей постели, я просто не знал, куда пойти. Тебе стоило выставить меня вон.

– Пару часов назад. Не хотел тебя будить. Но Питер хотел разрисовать тебе лицо.

– Типичный Питер, – бормочет Стайлз, болтая ногами в воздухе.  
Дерек кивает, переворачивая оладьи небольшой лопаткой. Стайлз почти уверен, что это все ему просто снится: большие злые альфы не готовят блинчики для подростков, которых нашли в своей постели. Он кладет оладушек на тарелку и предает ее Стайлзу, бормоча что это «просто тестер». Парень пробует кусочек и уже может сказать, что это лучшие оладушки, что ему доводилось пробовать.

– Восхитительно, – несколько удивленно говорит Стайлз с полным ртом оладий.

– Мама научила меня готовить в детстве. Знаю, тебе интересно, – мягко улыбается Дерек.

– Ты определенно преуспел в этом, – Стайлз понимающе кивает.

– Спасибо. Эй, не накроешь на стол? Столовые приборы в том ящике, тарелки и топпинги – в правом шкафчике. Апельсиновый сок в холодильнике, – говорит Дерек, кладя бекон на раскаленную сковороду.

Стайлз накрывает на стол. Он довольно маленький, дубовый, но достаточно просторный для неизбежного вторжения Питера. Он неохотно ставит приборы и для него, пока Дерек наполняет тарелки. Стайлз сглатывает слюну, когда Дерек кладет на его тарелку пять оладий и горку бекона. Они едят в странной уютно-неловкой тишине, пока Питер не решает побыть Питером.

– И как тебе просыпаться в объятиях племянничка? – улыбаясь, спрашивает он. Стайлз смотрит на Дерека расширенными глазами и давится своим апельсиновым соком, Дерек закатывает глаза.

– Отъебись,* – бормочет Дерек, откусывая бекон.

– Нет-нет, я же просто интересуюсь, – говорит Питер.

– А я просто говорю тебе – отъебись, – сквозь зубы говорит Дерек.  
Стайлз никогда раньше не слышал, как Дерек матерится, но он всегда хотел услышать. То, как двигаются его губы, заставляет кожу Стайлза покрываться пупырышками, в хорошем смысле. Стайлз всегда считал, что по тому, как человек произносит маты, можно сказать, насколько хорош он будет в минете.  
Теперь Стайлз не может перестать думать о том, как бы смотрелись губы Дерека вокруг его члена. Он благодарит Бога, что Питер не может читать мысли, потому что это была бы лажа.

– Что ж Дер-Дер, спасибо за завтрак, но я, пожалуй, оставлю тебя с твоей маленькой ложкой, – фыркает Питер, кладя свою тарелку в раковину. Дерек закатывает глаза, игнорируя вспыхнувший на щеках Стайлза румянец, пока тот собирает тарелки и складывает их к питеровской.

– Позволь мне помыть посуду в благодарность, – быстро произносит Стайлз с опущенной головой. – Это меньшее, что я могу.

Дерек вскидывает бровь:  
– У меня есть посудомоечная машинка.

– Оу, – Стайлз чувствует себя идиотом.

– Но все равно спасибо.

Стайлз улыбается ему в ответ:  
– Оладьи были божественными, спасибо за завтрак.

– У тебя кленовый сироп на губах.

Стайлз вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони.

– Ты пропустил немного, разреши мне.

Дерек подходит к Стайлзу, облизывает большой палец и вытирает каплю сиропа.

– Оу, – бормочет Стайлз. Его взгляд прикован к губам Дерека. – Привет.

Дерек наклоняется и касается своими губами губ Стайлза, придерживая его лицо рукой. Стайлз улыбается в его губы и прижимается ближе, запускает руки в его волосы и легко тянет на себя. 

Он медленно отстраняется. Дерек отступает на шаг и ухмылка на его губах – самая широкая, которую Стайлз когда-либо видел; его щеки приобретают красный оттенок.

– Мы точно должны проверить мою теорию насчет мата как можно скорее, – Стайлз ухмыляется, прежде чем снова поцеловать Дерека.

**Author's Note:**

> От автора:  
> Даже не знаю. Я люблю Стерек и оладьи.  
> http://lycanthropists.tumblr.com  
> http://www.twitter.com/haleshowling
> 
> От переводчика:  
> * в оригинале используется выражение fuck off. И далее речь идет о произношении слова fuck


End file.
